Crusader
by Anticsareme
Summary: When memories are forgotten by some and linger in others, problems occur. Not only that but Wally is about to get a big wake up call, when he is reunited with his forgotten girlfriend. How will it turn out? Read and you shall see. DISCONTINUED. TO BE REWRITTEN BY UNICES
1. Chapter 1

_Since the beginning of time, man has had a strong since of curiosity. When young it was called magic. Today it is called science. But magic still exists. Reaching for guidance. Now magic users hide from the science community. Each magic user must hide until they find their_ item_. Their item is a person who bears their symbol of power. Each of these _items_ fights in unique manors found in each symbol. Some fight simply, others intricately, all to protect the secret of magic. The magic people are called Enchanters or Enchantresses. _

"What are you reading?"

Wally looks up to see Artemis standing above him.

"None of your business," he said with a smirk. Artemis grabs the book from his hands.

"The magic of science and the science of magic? Oh good god you are the biggest nerd in the world. Do you honestly think that if you learn some party tricks that Megan will hang out with you?"

"No. It's a stupid homework assignment. We are supposed to explain how people go from magic and fairytales to the science we have today," Wally paused for a moment, "Why do you care?"

"You said you'd never believe in magic. I wondered if never finally came."

"Gah! I'm out of here."

Wally closes the book. The cover is black with purple trim. Pale white arms, probably female, are on the books back, as if a girl held it close to her chest. The front had a wilting red rose. Under the title was the author,

_Madam Lucy'k Culwitch _

_ A Jinx to all but the one who follows_

This woman's a loon. Who would follow her?

"_You would…,"_

A chill runs down Wally's spine.

"Who's there?" he says turning around. He sees Dick, Conner and Megan standing behind him.

"Um. Us," Conner said bluntly.

"Okay. So which one of you said it?"

"Said what?" asked Megan.

"Which one of you said _You would_?" Wally said with a serious face.

"No one. Maybe you should get your ears checked," Dick said. Wally stared.

"Maybe you're right," Wally said walking off.

_They're wrong you know._

Wally freezes. Ice cold sweat dripping down his back.

"Very funny guys."

_You'll believe when the time comes. Just like all the others._

Wally looks at the book.

"Very nice Artemis. It won't work. It is a scientific improbability that someone is talking to me. Let me guess, Megan is helping you?"

The hall is silent. Nothing is their but him, and an old vase.

"Guess everyone went home."

He pulls out his cell phone.

"Hey dad. I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep at the base tonight. Uh-huh. Okay. Tell mom I love her and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He continues down the corridor to the spare bedrooms. He opens the first vacant room door. It's a plain grey room with a twin bed inside. Connected is a bathroom. A dresser is also for their clothes. So plain and boring. He put the book on the dresser and took his shirt off. He looks at the book again. He flips idly through the pages.

_Stop!_

Wally freezes, stopping on page 143. On this page is a picture of what an Enchantress and her _item_ becoming one in believe and agreeing to work together. For a moment the Enchantress changed. Instead of being concealed under a full body cloak, a mass of dark pink hair can be seen. Eyes matching in color, but were cat-like. Instead of the traditional white with black trim she wore a black dress with a purple over the shoulders. She wore a choker with a purple jewel. Under the dress she wore black and purple striped stockings. Her shoes were purple pumps. In one arm, she holds a sketch book close to her heart. The other arm reaches for the _item_. Wally rubs his eyes and sees the original picture.

"Lack of sleep. I need bed," said Wally as he fell onto the bed.

"Wally."

Wally opened his eyes, no longer in his room. He was in a long corridor that looked like the inside of a beehive. The halls were empty, dusty, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. A giant H was crossed out on the wall.

"Hey me!" said a quick voice. Then a wind quickly passed him.

"What the..?"

"We're sleeping," said the voice. Wally turned around to see himself. Not a mirror reflection. This other him was dressed as Kidflash. His eyes wide with wonderment.

"Well come on. We don't have all day. Or is it all night. Hm," said Kidflash pondering, "Whatever. Follow me!"

"Why should I?"

"This is a dream yes? Then you have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"I suppose."

So Wally followed Kidflash. They walked into a room. The room was black and dreary. Dresses hang in the closet. Sketch books were hidden all around the room.

"Ever been painted?"

Wally stares at Kidflash in disbelief.

"Course not. Well a dreams a great way to try new things."

Since Wally didn't care about the dream, he let Kidflash call someone in to paint him. The painter was thin and slender. And dressed like an Enchantress. She pulled out her paint and brush. She grabs Wally's wrist and begins painting. In a short amount of time the paint begins to leave a burning feeling. He doesn't pull away. Moments later she is done. On the inside of his left arm, was a wilted rose. The bud of the rose was near the inner part of the elbow. It had a reasonable bud. Growing from it was a green and thorny stem. The wilted rose was a decaying red color that looked eerily familiar. Then a bright light messed his vision.

He opened his eyes and awoke. Looking out his window he sees the sun outside. Without thinking he puts a long sleeve shirt on. Making sure it goes all the way to the wrist. Unknowing why he is concerned about it, he walks out of the room for breakfast.

"Bout time you woke up."

Wally turned around to see Conner and Megan. He grabs his sleeve and pulls it over his left hand.

"Something the matter?" asks Megan. Wally's eyes shift downward. He thought about the dream for a split second.

"Nothing in particular."

"You had a dream last night?"

"You read my mind?"

"Sorry. You look so nervous. And scared."

"Don't read people's minds," said Conner glaring at her.

"Don't be too hard on her. The dream was nothing," he said.

_Dreams are never nothing. Just listen and you will see._

As they walk into the kitchen, Wally's arm begins to fell warm.

"Hello."

All three of them look over to see Dick, Artemis, Jackson, and Batman walk in.

"What's up?" said Wally waving his hand into the air. Batman's eyes narrow.

"What's that? On your arm," he asked.

"What?" Wally said now looking at his arm. Something thin and green was by his wrist. Everyone walks closer to see what it is. Batman grabs his sleeve and pulls it up to reveal a dark, wilted, deep red rose with a long narrow thorny stem with only a single leaf.

"Where did you get that?" asked Batman. Wally gets a cold chill down his spine.

_Dream. This is what you gain, from a dream. This is only the beginning. Listen, and you shall succeed. _

"I don't know," said Wally staring at the rose, "But I've seen it before. On a book I was reading."

"What book?"

"Ha!"

Everyone looked over. Artemis smiling.

"Let me guess, you're doing this for attention right? It's probably sharpie. You don't have the balls to get a real tattoo."

Everyone looks at it. Faces all give a look of relief. Everyone walks out except Batman.

"What book?" he said with meaning in his eyes.

"Um The magic of science and the science of magic. By _Lucy'k Culwitch._ Why?"

Batman looks at him carefully.

"Nothing."

_So, can we go now?_

"What?"

_Don't you want to know where you got this mark? I can take you. It will be fun! There will be others there like you. Who gain a unique mark._

Wally looks at his arm. The rose was dark and mysterious. From the sunlight, it seemed to glow, "Show me."

_Alrighty then. Our destination is Guatemala. _

Wally looks around. No one is their. And this wasn't Megan's voice. It was masculine. It sounded almost like a middle school kid. Not yet hit puberty, but not squeaky high. He had maturity yet the attitude of a kid. Kind of like an older brother. Not that he would know being an only child. Still this nagging feeling wasn't going to go away. Perhaps Megan could do something, but then Artemis would never let it die that he believed in magic enough to get an exorcism. Even though they aren't real.

**Just for the record**

**Aqualad-Jackson**

**Artemis-Artemis**

**Miss Martian-Megan**

**Robin-Dick**

**Superboy-Conner**

**Kidflash-Wally**

**Hope you enjoy this story. It will be magically surprising. Please Review. And give any information you can give on any of the series. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before reading this I will warn you that some of this is in Spanish. The following website will help any person who wishes to fully understand what is being said.**

**.com/**

Three days later in Guatemalan city. Wally waits for a taxi. With the magic book in his arms. His eyes look up at a poster across the street. On it are two young teens dressed in white. One with a plus mark and one with a negative mark. Their heads are covered by this outfit. Both have big bright smiles. Their eyes brighter and were cocky. They both held up either a peace or victory sign. Under the poster it said

_Los primeros héroes de Guatemala. ¡Los bólidos gemelos Más y Menos! Imparable a menos que alguien esté en el peligro. ¡Apóyelos uniendo la Ventaja y club de admiradores Negativo!_

Guatemala has superheroes?

_Yep!_

Wally jumped up.

_They are the first heroes to originate from here. They're not too bad just a bit eccentric is all._

Wally looked around. Nobody was in sight. "You're back."

_I never left. Even if I could I wouldn't._

"Why?"

_Because then you'd really be a stick in the mud. Oh look! A taxi!_

"¡Taxi! ¡Espéreme!" yelled Wally. Thinking he yelled 'Taxi! Wait for me!'

The taxi stops as Wally runs toward it. The driver was a girl, about a year older than him. She had her hair in a black driver's cap.

"Where yah off to?"

"The Atracción oscura eterna de suerte. Un club en el distrito Occidental," He said without any thought.

"Now why would you want to go there? You don't look like a poet. And you don't have an instrument. Are you interested in those kind of clubs buddy?"

"Not really. I'm looking for something… Or someone."

The driver took off her sunglasses. Her eyes were pink. "Look kid; don't spend too much time looking for something that doesn't want to be found. It ruins a lot of lives. Look around you. Look at me. I've spent my time looking for someone I've lost. Now I can't do anything."

Wally opens the door to the car and steps in, putting a small suitcase in the seat next to him. They both drive in silence. As they approach the destination Wally unbuckles. When the driver stops he steps out. Then the driver rolls down the window and says, "Not everyday you see a tourist who is actually fluent in Spanish."

Wally looks back and sees her driving off. In front of him is a dark building. Spider webs in the window. Dark curtains hiding what's inside. Wally takes a breath and picks up his bag. He gingerly opens the door. Inside is nothing he expected. It was bright and colorful. With rainbows and flowers. Pinks of all hues and stuffed animals. Tables sat out with floral design.

"Can I help you?"

"Or can I help you?"

Wally turns around. Behind him are two boys. About thirteen years old dressed as waiters. Their hair spiked back in a similar fashion to his. Except a very small bit of hair parted the forehead of both of them. The both had a white smile that could have easily blinded anyone.

"Hola. I'm Diego."

"And I'm Damion. Together,"

"We are waiters united!" they both yell putting an arm each other around the waist.

**That's all folks. And for those interested on Aqualad's name. Let me tell you the internet can give you some shit. It said his name was Jackson.**


	3. Chapter 3

The waiters stare at Wally intensely.

"A new customer!" the squee in unison. One of them runs behind Wally and shoves a chair underneath him. And quickly pushes him up to a table. The other one quickly grabs a menu and a napkin, putting the napkin in front of his face and tying the napkin around his neck.

"What would you like?"

"Banana Bread VII?"

"Coffee Pecan loaf?"

"Fruit roll?" 

"Corn cake?"

"Pan de Banano?"

"Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Or…,"

"Tres Leches cake!" they say in unison.

_Oh! Get the Tres Leches Cake! You won't regret it! It is heaven on my plate._

"Um…, I'll take the, uh, Fruit roll," he said with an annoyed look.

"Aw…," they say walking off. One goes off into the kitchen while the other goes onto other tables taking the orders of some girls. They all giggle as he leaves the table. He has a huge smile going from ear to ear. His hair seems to flair a bit.

"Diego's a card isn't he?"

Shocked, Wally looks behind him to see Damion. He is holding his Fruit roll. Damion places it on the table with a dish of vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah."

"You have a hotel you're going to?"

Wally's head falls. All the cheap hotels were full. He'd have to splurge and only be able to stay for a day. He wouldn't be able to find out what was in Guatemala.

"No place to stay?" says Diego, "We have an extra room you can use. Upstairs. Plenty of room."

Wally's eyes glistens. Then he asks, "How much?"

"I'd say…"

"…fifty dollars…" 

"And two hours of chores."

"Do we have a deal?" they said thrusting their hands out to shake his hand. Wally hesitated.

"Deal."

"HA-ZA!" they yell excitedly, "Come into the back."

They grab his arms and drag him into the kitchen. They throw him a bag.

"Change into this."

"Our cousin was supposed to come and work a few days but he never showed."

"You're about his size," they say leaving the kitchen. Wally looks inside the bag. Inside is a waiter outfit. A white long sleeved shirt, black pants, and a white waist apron. He quickly changes and walks out.

"Now what?" he says to Diego.

_No you idiot! That's Damion!_

"Go clean off the tables. You don't know any of the regulars like we do."

"So right Damion."

_Told you so. _

"Shut up."

"What?" asked Damion.

"Nothing."

Wally walks over to a deserted table. Unknowingly he was being watched.

"Who's your cute new help?" asked a customer.

"Oh him? He's our newest big helper," they say running over to him. They flip him around and throw their arms around his shoulder.

"What's your name?" One of them whispered to Wally.

"Wally." 

"Our newest temporary janitor boy, Wally!"

People began to clap. As Wally looked around there were two groups of people here. The dark and depressing, and the lighthearted and peppy. Most of them were girls. All of them were looking at them.

"Oh so cute!"

"He's like a big brother!"

"Oh he can serve me any day."

"Sorry everyone but this bro of ours is our janitor boy. So maybe if he works hard, then he can serve you."

The girls get devilish looks on their faces.

"I think they took that the wrong way."

"Took what the wrong way?" Diego asked innocently.

"The part about me serving them."

"Oh. Ha-ha. I don't get it," said Damion.

"I don't either."

"Seriously? Haven't you guys had Sex Ed?"

"What's that?"

"Sexual Education."

"Oh, you mean how we make babies," they say cocking their head to the side. With their eyes as wide as they were, you knew they weren't lying.

"Oh so cute," said girls covering their cheeks to hide the fact they were blushing.

"This is going to be a long trip."

*Ring Ring*

"O-llo," said Damion.

"No it's hello," said Wally.

"Oh. Hey Lucky Lucy what's up."

Damion's face went from full of life to barely breathing. He walked to the center of the room.

"I regret to inform you all that you need to leave. Our regular princess. The lucky and extremely dangerous taxi girl of the Western world."

Everyone looks sad as they gather their things and take their food with them. They all begin to leave quickly. Some of them in tears.

"What's going on?"

"Our ice cream special hour. For our own big sister." 

"Big sister?"

"Yeah she helped raise us."

Diego licks his finger and holds it up in the air, "I feel a disturbance in the force."

Just as that happened a window shattered and the door flew open.

"I need comfort food!"

"Ice cream?" 

"Lay it on me half pints."

They both bring in large tubs of ice cream. Wally stands there staring at them. The girl was none other than the taxi driver who brought him here.

"New worker?"

"Temporary!"

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a mini squirt gun.

"Get out." 

"No he is staying with us."

Diego grabs Wally's arm and Damion grabs the drivers arm. As they are grabbed, their clothes shift upward. A spark fills the air. A clash of dice can be heard. Damion looks over at Diego and Wally. He gasps.

"His arm," he said quickly as Wally's eye widen. Diego looks at it and lifts his sleeve to reveal his rose. The driver shoots up.

"Where did you get that!" she yelled. Her voice so startling that her spoon fell to the floor.

"It's uh tattoo," he says quickly, "Why?"

"Because I finally have my mark as and it is the same as mine," she said lifting her sleeve. On her arm was an identical rose. Wally stiffs up. Tears come to her eyes, "No! Why couldn't it be him?"

The table she was sitting at suddenly collapses. Wally jumps back.

"I did this to find my boyfriend, not some punk," she said dropping her head. Her hat fell to reveal long pink hair that matched her eyes. Tears trickled down her cheek. Instinctively he wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly.

"I'm sorry. But I need to go," he says letting go.

"Stay." 

Just then Wally's legs locked causing him to fall.

"What the…?"

"Listen," she said as the twins ran out of the room, "You are my item." 

"You're what?"

"My item. You are my main magic. I'm an Enchantress."

"Look. I don't know who you are but I know one thing," he said sitting up, "There is no such thing as magic!"


	4. Chapter 4

"How stupid are you? Magic exsists all around you. Even right in front of you and you still deny it?" The taxi girl yelled.

"There is no magic!" 

"Then how do explain what happens when people disappear only to reappear that same age years later?"

"Chronologic freezing chambers."

"When flowers bloom!" 

"Just a cycle to reproduce seeds." 

"That mark on your arm!"

"Just some silly prank by a friend of mine." 

"Then why does mine match." 

"You're part of the prank."

"You are impossible!"

"Well I'm leaving," Wally says standing up only to fall back down.

"See! I'm using magic to keep you here!" 

"No my legs locked up."

"Get in the chair and stay there."

Wally just inches his way to the door.

"I said," she began with fire in her voice, "Get in the chair and stay there!"

Immediately he stood up and walked to a chair next to her. Then as he tried to stand up he found that he couldn't

"Don't tell me I have Huntington's disease!" said Wally freaking out. Just then Damion and Diego walk up to the taxi girl.

"Uh, Lucky?"

"We got to go out now."

"Okay?" they say awkwardly tilting their heads to the side.

"Oh By the way, where did you get these crazy dice?"

"What dice?" said Lucky.

"These," they both say thrusting out a hand. In their hands were two six-sided dice. With three symbols on each repeating only once. Their was a sword, a stick and a petal of a flower. Lucky grabbed them and examines them carefully.

"Never seen them before," she says gingerly tossing the dice on the table. Both the dice showed a sword symbol. Just then a soft green light enveloped the room. It smelled of a floral shop. From the ground grew a rose vine. But as it grew it was apparent it resembled a sword. And when it would be grabbed thorns would pierce the handler's skin. The light grew brighter blinding them for a moment.

"Whoa that was bright," commented Wally.

"Well that was…, What the crap?" she yelled pointing at Wally the twins gasped revealing a white outfit beneath their clothes. Wally stared at the twins. They had the same outfits as the kids in the poster he saw. As he looked closer they even looked like the kids.

"You're Mas and Menos," he said breathlessly as he realized who he would be staying with. They look at him sheepishly. And then they let out a huge grin.

"No hiding it!" 

"He is your item after all!" 

"What are you saying? We've got to wipe his memory." 

"No way," the twins say walking over to him, "He may not be able to replace your boyfriend, but he can still be like our hermano."

"Or perhaps our primo," said Diego.

"No. He could be a bad guy. I've already lost both him and Red Star. If he works for the assassins, I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you two."

"But if he's your item…" 

"Can't you tell him never to hurt us?"

"Only to an extent. And how did you know about that?"

"Señor Cyborg made us read your book."

"Oh ho ho. The taxi chick is a writer? This I gotta see."

"It's true!"

"You are looking at Lucy K. Culwitch. The author of her research in the magical realm, 'The magic of science and the science of magic.'"

"Wait, you wrote that waste of paper?" 

"It's not a waste. It is a detailed explanation of magic and its intricate ways woven into the society of today. It explains," she pauses, "It explains what we are. Me as an Enchantress and you as an item. It's because you could find and read the book symbolizes the potential of becoming an item or an Enchanter."

"That's crazy."

"Is it? An item always has a point in their life in which their mark will appear. It comes in the form of a dream. And they are always given their mark by their Master."

Wally's face turns pale as he recalls the dream.

"There is no way. And even if it were true, how would I know to come here? Why me?"

"Well typically an Enchanter will find their item and claim it before their power swells and causes major damage. But how you found me is a mystery."

_Go on and tell her._

"Shut up." 

"Excuse me?" 

The twins avert their eyes to the door.

"To save or not to save," said Diego.

"That is the question," finished Damion.

"I wasn't talking to you." 

"Oh so what you have a little voice in your head?"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh and I'm the crazy one here."

"Look. My friend can read minds so I'm guessing she's behind all of this." 

"Oh really. Sure. You'll believe in voices in your head but you won't believe magic in front of you."

"There is no magic!" Wally says with rage.

"Oh yeah? I don't recall you changing clothes."

Wally looked down and gasped. His hoodie and jeans were replaced with comfortable pants of an unknown material. He wore a white shirt and a long green jacket. His hands were covered in light soft weight earthy brown gloves. He quickly grabs a spoon. Looking in the spoon, he noticed his skin was clearer, and that the roots of his hair were a noticeable green.

"Wha? How am I gonna explain this to my dad?"

He looked over at the twins. They looked at him intently.

"What?"

"Sorry. It's just that when you look close," said Damion.

"You look like Kidflash," said Diego.

"The thing is… I am Kidflash," said Wally thinking it would get him out of this Looney bin.

"No you aren't Kidflash!" said Lucky/Lucy standing up.

"Oh yeah? And why not?"

"Because Kidflash is my boyfriend!"

**Wouldn't want to be Kidflash right now. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I would never date a freakish girl like you," he said coldly. She walked up and smacked him hard across his cheek. He felt no pain on his face. But a shock through his chest, like his heart was breaking. _Really?…,_

"You never knew him!" she said with chocked words. Tears streamed down her face. She was so close he could feel the gust of her breath. He felt drawn to her. To pet her hair and tell her it would be okay. That he cared for her. To give her a warm hug. He looked over at the twins. They were staring at them, with dull and surprised eyes. Diego wiped his eyes. Damion had his arm draped over his shoulder.

"I know more about Kid flash than you can imagine," she said, "How he feared being lost, how he cried that he would be a failure as a hero, how he wished he could follow his own path and that he wouldn't walk in the footprints of his dad, and his dad before him. That he wished for recognition from anyone. And that they would see him. Not his family."

Wally stared. Unaware that a tear fell from his eye. He sat and thought that he never told anyone. It was his insecurities that he wasn't even aware of. But the more he thought of it the more true he realized it was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm…, I'm Jinx."

"Well I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Wally."

"Well Wally. It's nice to meet my item, even if you aren't what I wanted."

"Yay!" squealed Damion.

"Family time!" said Diego as they run up and hug Jinx and Wally. A soft green light hits the room again. Wally goes back to wearing the work outfit.

"I'm normal again."

"Of course, these must only be temporary. They must be the key to your power as an item."

"So what is it? Some electronic holographic machine?"

"No, other wise you wouldn't be here."

A siren blares outside.

"We've got to go," says Jinx, "You can get up now. Just don't run away."

"Later Wall-e!" said Diego.

"¡Adios mi amigo que para alguna razón es importante en la vida de mi otro amigo! ¡Regresaremos!" said Damion.

"Visto bueno. ¿Espera QUE?" said Wally confused standing up. Realizing he could stand he ran into a back room. Even though it wasn't America he was going to help. He quickly became Kid Flash. He ran to the location of the sirens. He sees a burning building. Running in and out of the building is Mas and Menos pulling people out of the building. He sees Jinx dressed in all black with a purple poncho with a hood. Her pink hair was moving slightly in the wind. She was using some purple energy to combat the flames.

Quickly he ran in with the twins and pulled people out just as the building was collapsing. A media group showed up on the scene. Jinx jumped into the shadows, but Kid Flash could still see her. Her cat like pink eyes watching in the alley. They grew wide as she realized Kid Flash was assisting the twins. The twins collapsed. Kid Flash caught them, throwing one of their arms over each of his shoulders.

_They've inhaled too much smoke. I'm afraid they might experience an asthma attack soon, _Wally thought, _Wait, how did I know that?_

He thought it was the voice in his head. But it felt like his thought. Not like someone invading it.

_Got to get them their base. To the asthma chamber. That'll help them breathe. _

Without another thought he ran to the bakery with both of them in his arms. When he got there he slid his fingers under the table. Under the table was a very small button. He pressed it hard. Soon enough the plush and adorable bakery turned into a sophisticated hideout. The windows darkened hiding it from the world. Two identical chambers appeared from the floor. Kid Flash put Mas and Menos in the chambers. Two breathing masks fell and clasped around their mouths, forcing air into their lungs. Their eyes were drowsy as they slept through the process.

"Kid Flash?"

Kid Flash turned around to see Jinx. Her hood was down and her pink hair shown. It was straightened.

"It is you," she said running toward him. She hugged him tightly and gave him a peck on the cheek, "You came back." 

"Jinx…," he said on an impulse. She gasped and tears drizzled down her cheek.

"You remember?" she said squeezing him tighter. His arm began to glow, as did hers. She looked at it and gave a horrified look. Her rose was glowing. And it matched the glowing on Kid Flash's arm. She looked at him, "Stand still."

His body froze. Unable to move his body his eyes went to the twins. They were still out cold. Next to them was a chamber of smoke that was in their bodies. It was nearly full. He felt warm fingers slip under his mask. Slowly lifting it off his face. When it was gone she rolled up his sleeve. Her face had a warm smile.

"I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't believe you Wally."

He stood there silently. She cried softly into his chest.

"I can't wait to tell Cyborg and B."

"Who?"

Jinx let go and walked toward the computer.

"You really don't remember a thing. Do you?"

"Remember what?" he asked thinking of the blank spot in his memory.

"A black void from a year or two ago. From when you were a Titan."

The name seemed familiar. Everything around him seemed familiar. But he remembered nothing. Jinx pulled up a screen, "Jinx calling Cyborg. Do you read?"

A face appeared on the screen. It was an African American. He was large and obviously had an air to him that made him seem smart. But half of his face was machine. Blue with one red eye. Most of him seemed machine.

"What's up?" he said in a deep voice.

"Found someone. I need to speak with B."

Cyborg got an annoyed look on his face, "Now's not…,

"Yo Cyborg. Is that my booze man?" said a voice. It was a high pitched voice. But defiantly not a kid's voice. More like the voice of someone going through puberty. Just then a drunken green skinny guy fell in the background.

"Would you lay of the freakin alchohol!" he yelled more just to yell than anything.

**That's all for now folks. Review** **for Mt. Dew!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh. You're not Iki-san the booze boy wonder. I'm going back to bed," said B scratching his head.

"B this is Jinx. I've found another amnesia hero."

"Really?" he looks at the screen and has a glint of hope in his eyes. Then he sighs, "What a pain the butt. Alright who is it?"

Jinx then smiled real big. Wally couldn't help but stare at the screen. The longer he looked, the more he could feel as if he knew him personally. But he'd grown up. When Wally looked at him he imagined a scrawny teenager trying to have fun and make friends despite life's hardships. But right in front of his eyes was a lean built guy who had seen too much pain and problems. That and a great burden on his shoulders he didn't know how to get rid of.

"Hello?" said Wally softly.

"Eh? Alright Jinx who did you get? A mouse? Jerome? The Herald?"

Jinx looked at him.

"Well get over here."

Wally's legs loosened. He could tell whatever made him stay put was gone and he could run. But, if this meant explaining what was going on with himself and the void in his memory, then he would stay. He slowly moved so the green guy could see him. As he came into view, B's eyes widened for a partial second and then went back to normal.

"Really? How the hell? No why the hell are you with Jinx if you can't remember a mother f***in thing? I hate reality bitch slapping me so early in the morning." 

"It's 10:00 at night!" yelled Cyborg.

"Too early!" said B.

Wally stifled back a chuckle. Cyborg was more like a big brother. They had an aura of family. Something that could be seen when he was with his Uncle and Grandfather. Not with his dad. He was the one who decided that Wally wasn't family. Because of his power. All he could show that he was related was his blue eyes.

"It's a wonder sir."

B gave him a look.

"Who died and made you king? It's B! You got that Wally?"

"Hey I don't even know you!"

B stared and laughed.

"I am the stalker in your closest." 

"No your not," said Cyborg, "You're too busy making out with a picture."

"If his face could turn red, it did because he was heavily blushing, "Shut up!"

"Besides you drink so much, illegally I might add, that you'd said Iki to stalk for you."

"Iki?" asked Wally.

"The greatest underground super hero supplier for the world. He's Control Freaks' younger brother. Adoptive Younger brother. Ikimono-ko."

"Who's Control Freak?" asked Wally. Before any one could answer, the hiss of a machine went off. Gas from the breathing chambers was coming out. Falling to the floor was Mas and Menos. They were slowly moving their arms. Pushing themselves off the ground they looked over at Wally and Jinx. Mas begins to rub his right eye as Menos rubs his left, looking like a mirror reflection.

"Another pretty dream," said Mas.

"Is this your dream or mine?" asked Menos.

"I dunno."

"Your not sleeping," said Jinx.

"Really?"

"It kinda looks that way to us."

"Mexican half pints," said B.

"Is no dream."

"Say that again you overgrown drunken man!"

"I am under grown! I do not have an extended beer gut as you can see," he says lifting his shirt to show his lean trimmed stomach. It was a darker green. Probably because it wasn't exposed to sunlight.

"It's possible for someone with green skin to get a tan?" asked Wally.

"No it's more of a… How would you two describe it?"

"Como una planta entrando primero la luz que sólo ha probado la oscuridad por lo tanto es oscura contra uno que siempre ve el sol y consigue más brillante."

Everyone stood still for a moment to digest what was said. The twins have devilish smile on their faces. Then Cyborg started laughing. B looked angry and embarrassed.

"I am in no way like a f***in plant!"

"What'd they say?" asked Wally to Jinx.

"What? I thought you spoke Spanish?" 

"Eh hm!" grunted Cyborg as he pushed B aside so he would stop yelling at Mas and Menos, "No memory. Remember?" 

Jinx slapped her head, "They said 'Like a plant first entering light which has only tasted darkness therefore is dark versus one who always sees the sun and gets brighter.'

Wally laughs.

"Well Jinx, the machine is set up. You can come on over for his memories."

"It works!" 

"Oh yeah. We used it on Speedy not to long before you called. Now he's in a spare room complaining that his head hurts like he has an insanely powerful and incurable hangover."

"I know what that's like," said B.

"No you don't! I know what it's like!" 

"You don't even drink."

"Yeah but you drive me crazy 24-7!" he said turning the computer off. Jinx and Wally look over at Mas and Menos who have changed their clothes to a day time causal. Black pants on both of them. Mas was wearing a baggy jacket and a bandana to cover his hair. He looked like a gangster. Menos however was wearing a white button up shirt and a sweater vest. His hair was still fashioned like Wally's.

"What the heck?"

"The one in black is Diego and the nerd boy is Damion." 

"How am I supposed to remember that?"

"Mas is Damion and Diego is Menos."

"Okay." 

"They are like that so each has a chance for their name to go first."

"¡Vayamos!"

"¡Quemamos Luz de la luna... y combustible de taxi!"

**Review. Oh and I want to thank you! I've had over 800 hits this month and I want to say thank you! Squee! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you read, I have Spanish translations at the bottom of the page. The website that helps me with translation is www . free translation . com. Just get rid of the spaces. Enjoy the chapter. **

Cramped in a taxi Wally looks out the window. He is sitting up front next to Jinx. Behind him were Damion and Diego sharing headphones listening to music. They looked out of their windows in separate direction. Unlike earlier they seemed distant and unable to agree on anything.

"Even twins have to go their separate ways," said Jinx. They continued driving in silence until they left the city. Once in the country side, she hit the shift stick. Inside of it was a blue button.

"I never did like red buttons," she said pushing it. As she did, the taxi lifted into the air. Going ninety miles per hour and flying.

"Where are we going?" asked Wally.

Jinx let out a huge grin, "To get your memories back Wally."

"¿Ah, es tan ignorante ahora, me pregunto lo que hará cuándo recuerda a su amiga?"

"No lo sé."

"Would you guys please speak English?" asked Wally.

"No señor."

"Eso sólo no es cómo hacemos cosas," said Diego with a devilish smile.

"Stop it with the Spanish already!" Wally yelled.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that," sighed Jinx.

"Why not?"

"Vous bon avec le français ?"

"Ou préféreriez-vous de l'allemand ?"

"Wait! What the hell?"

"In their free time they learn as many languages as they can. Trust me it's annoying. Most of the time however they speak Spanish, with it being their native language and all."

"Ah! No etmemiz söz Türk!"

Just as Diego said that Wally threw his suitcase on him."

"¡Uf! Eso no es muy agradable señor," Diego said in pain.

"That's what you get for being so confusing!" yelled Wally. Just then he heard a buzzing noise. Damion pulls a phone from his pocket.

"¿Hola?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled a high pitched voice. It was so loud that everyone was grabbing their ears, "I'VE GOT TO GET THESE ORDERS IN YESTERDAY!"

"Lo siento. Nosotros no tenemos viajes de tiempo idean."

"Stop with the jokes. It's me! Iki!

"¿Ah, Iki? ¡Maleficio! ¡Ponga a este bebé en el auto dirige tan lo podemos ver en la pantalla!"

"It's Jinx you numb skulls!" she said pushing a button next to the wheel. Then she hit another button in front of Wally. The windshield in front of him turned into a computer screen. On that screen was a skinny boy. He had pale hair that went to his shoulders and wore a delivery outfit. He wore a delivery hat too. Under that was a set of gray cat ears.

"Where do you want me to drop this tuff off?" he asked.

"Consiga sólo la llave como usted siempre hace cuando mueva furtivamente en nuestra casa y lo ponga en el Refrigerador junto a la crema."

"Okay!" he said disappearing from the screen.

"What did you say about Iki breaking into your house?" Jinx said with fire.

"Uh nada," said Diego who sounded very nervous. For the rest of the trip, Wally got to see that Jinx was either a sister to them, or their mother.

**Okay what people are saying in Spanish (and other languages) is right here-**

**¿Ah, es tan ignorante ahora, me pregunto lo que hará cuándo recuerda a su amiga? -Ah, he's so ignorant now, I wonder what he'll do when he remembers his girlfriend?**

**No lo sé – I don't know**

**Eso sólo no es cómo hacemos cosas. - That's just not how we do things.**

**Vous bon avec le français ? – You good with French?**

**Ou préféreriez-vous de l'allemand ? - Or would you prefer German?**

**Ah! No etmemiz söz Türk! - Oh! No we should speak Turkish!**

**¡Uf! Eso no es muy agradable señor. - Uf! That's not very nice sir.**

**Lo siento. Nosotros no tenemos viajes de tiempo idean. - I'm sorry. We don't have time traveling devises.**

**¿Ah, Iki? ¡Maleficio! ¡Ponga a este bebé en el auto dirige tan lo podemos ver en la pantalla!- Oh, Iki? Jinx! Put this baby on auto pilot so we can see him on the screen!**

**Consiga sólo la llave como usted siempre hace cuando mueva furtivamente en nuestra casa y lo ponga en el Refrigerador junto a la crema. - Obtain only the key as you always do when move furtively in our house and put it in the Refrigerator next to the cream.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Taxi girl where in the world are we going?" asked Wally as the twins fell asleep in the back. Damion was sleeping on Diego's shoulder and Diego was on Damion's head. They both had a calm look on their faces.

"It's not taxi girl. It's Jinx," she said with pain in her voice, "You said my name earlier why won't you say it now?"

Wally scratched his head. He didn't see her as a Jinx. He saw her as a girl who watched over two boys and who grew up with a tough life. She wasn't bad luck, her luck was just a little misguided. She was luckier than most, being able to be with people she cared about. She was in fact Lucky.

"You aren't a Jinx."

"No, but that's the name I go by remember my past. Both the good and the bad," she stated. She looked ahead. All Wally could see was the sea. And a city near the coast. It was America. However Wally looked ahead. The water seemed different up ahead. Almost like a mirage in the desert.

"What's up ahead?" he asked.

"The key to your memories, I hope."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You have a blank spot in your memories don't you?"

"Well yes."

"You want answers?"

"Of course."

"Well we're trying to make that dream come true," she said. With that she sped up. In a flash, in front of them was a large tower in the shape of an L. Below was a guy standing in a blue leotard. He had long black hair and the darkest eyes. They landed near him.

"How was Guatemala?" he asked.

"Fine," she said carrying Diego in her arms, "You would think they would outgrow sleeping and being carried in the house."

Wally stepped out and piggybacked Damion into the tower.

"Wally, this is Aquitus."

"You used to know me as Aqualad," he said.

"Used to?"

"Yes. I've recovered my memories and since that new bastard of a student of Aquaman showed up and took my name I became Aquitus."

"You worked with Aquaman?" 

"Yes. But now I work with Tram. He is a lot easier to work with."

"Really."

Damion squeezed Wally. He was sleeping very deeply. In his sleep Wally could here him murmur, "No vaya Roncha. Le adoramos hermano. No nos salga sólo."

Quietly and without thought he whispered, "Yo no voy dondequiera, no me inquieto poco uno."

He looked ahead. This building was important. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. But he could not recollect it. It was a magnificent structure. So simple, yet strong and mighty.

"Beast is sleeping off a hangover in his room."

"Really? Can't he be sober for one day?"

"Not unless something big is happening."

"Like what?" asked Wally.

"Like if we're under attack or something," said Aquitus.

They entered a large room and stepped inside a roomy elevator.

"We should take the twins to a bedroom. They look pooped," said Jinx who was trying to cover up just how heavy a growing boy was."

"Alright Jinx," laughed Aquitus. He pressed the button with 38 written on it. Quickly the elevator rose. Wally turned toward the back of the elevator. It was on the edge of the building so he was able to look outside. The city looked great and the view was breath taking. Suddenly the door opened.

"Time for me to get out," said Aquitus taking the twins, "Don't worry the gemelos will be fine."

"You mean the twins?" asked Wally.

"Yes," he said as the elevator door shut. Jinx hit the top floor button.

"Don't worry, Aquitus was on their team. He, Speedy, Bumble and the twins were all pretty close. Before their memories were lost and they grew distant."

She looked sad. Wally wanted to give her a hug and say, don't worry they'll be close again, you'll see, everything will be as it was.

When the doors finally opened he saw a large room with a killer view and a large T.V.

"Cool!" yelled Wally jumping on the couch. The couch was very comfortable. Except for that it was oddly warm.

"Dude. Get your butt… out of my face!"

Wally jumped up. Lying on the couch was a green guy dressed in a DOOM patrol uniform. Almost immediately he recognized him.

"You're B," he said.

"Yeah. Used to be BB but hey, what cha gonna do?"

"Teach them Sex Ed." 

"What?"

"Damion and Diego have never had sex ed. You teach them." 

"Nah I'll get Cyborg to do that."

**Don't go Wally. We love you brother. Don't leave us alone.- **

**No vaya Roncha. Le adoramos hermano. No nos salga sólo.**

**I'm not going anywhere, don't fret little one.-**

**Yo no voy dondequiera, no me inquieto poco uno.**

**Please review.**

**And for all you lovers of Mas and Menos, how would you like it if I make a spin off of this series with Mas, Menos and all your favorite titans going through crazy and zany things that happen simultaneously with Wally and Jinx's adventure. Let me know in your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

Wally was seated in a large machine. It had a helmet that would cover his eyes like in the movies. He was nervous. He, Jinx, and B stood while Cyborg was setting it up.

"So are you prone to head aches?" asked B.

"No."

"Nausea, vomiting, lower back pain, sinus infection, hearing difficulty?"

"No."

"You will by the time we're done with you."

Wally looked at him for a while. The longer he stared, the more of a kid he saw with a current adult attitude. He was just amusing. When they moved away he sat down. The helmet went over his eyes.

"Alright let's get this show on the road," said Cyborg. Wally heard a bunch of gears moving. Beeps and the machine turning on. He felt a great pain in his head. And something came to him.

"_Wally. Please come back alright," said Jinx._

"_I will. Don't worry. I've beaten them before," he said. He then moved her bangs away from her eyes. She smiled at him._

"_I'm sorry I can't go too. But the twins need me right now. Good luck."_

His arm then went into great pain. Right were the rose was. Unaware to him that Jinx also had pain in the exact same spot. Her dice fell to the floor. Then he heard a small explosion. The helmet came flying off.

"Man What the hell?" yelled Cyborg, "This thing was working a second ago!"

Wally turned around. His clothes felt heavy and they… they were green. He was wearing a green robe with red petal embroidery. It felt like cotton. He stood up. His legs were somewhat restricted. But he could still move fairly fast. He noticed a brown belt was just above his waist. He felt something long on his back. He reached back and felt wood.

"Nice staff," said B, "Do they sell those for men too?"

Wally grabbed it and pulled it out. It would be a normal staff, except that etched into it was a floral design. Roses. And they glowed a bright green.

Jinx stared at him. He ran to a mirror. Like before, his roots were green. But he had green _tattoos_ just below his left eye. It almost looked like they were runes trying to create a small swirl on his cheek. He moved his feet nervously. He noticed his shoes were gone and he was wearing sandals.

"¡Den el visto bueno nosotros conseguimos tacos! Oye. ¿Comenzó este partido sin nosotros?" yelled two all too familiar voices. They look at the door to see Damion and Diego in feety pajamas that had little mariachi bands all over them.

"Dudes. Nice p.j's," said B with a huge grin. He then pulled out what looked like a bottle of water.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Cyborg tackling him. The bottle went flying into the air.

"No! My booze!" yelled B. The twins catch the bottle.

"No. Es nuestro trago ahora."

"Get back here you hell twins!"

**¡Den el visto bueno nosotros conseguimos tacos! Oye. ¿Comenzó este partido sin nosotros? - Okay we got tacos! Hey. Did you start this party without us?**

**No. Es nuestro trago ahora. - No. It's our booze now.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it isn't long. I just got back from camp.**


	10. Chapter 10

Wally stared at the twins causing a muck. He was just surprised. He didn't remember much. But it was comforting that he really did know Jinx and the twins once before. He smiled. But he stayed in a respectful position, staff in hand. Smoke from the machine was disappearing and it looked like Jinx was just about ready to kill Cyborg.

He watched the twins as they poured B's alcohol out the window. He was devastated. Wally smiled. He didn't know if it was the costume and the crazy dice, or Jinx and the twins but he felt happier than when he was in the Young Justice. He saw Jinx close to tears though.

"Well I'm not dead. I did promise that much," he said with a smile. Her face lit up as she ran over to hug him. He didn't push her away. He thought about what he saw.

"Your hair was styled differently in my memory."

"Memory? You only have one?" her lip quivered.

"One more than I used to. You were babysitting them back then too?"

The twins looked mad.

"¡Nosotros no necesitamos a un guardián!" they said together. B walked up behind them and put them in head locks.

"Uh yeah. You do," he said not letting them go, "If you kids had no person to watch over you, you'd blow all your time and money on things to make the public fat!"

Wally snickered as the twins tried to muscle their way out of B's arms. Wally tapped B with his staff.

"I believe the quarter pints can be released now."

The twins smiled.

"¡Nosotros no somos pintas cuartas!" they said happily.

"Why are they so happy?" asked Wally.

"That was what you used to call them. Because they were short and there were two of them," explained Jinx, "And you could never remember names. You just went on and on with descriptions."

With that comment Wally felt something in his hand. He looked down to see a piece of paper.

"Oh my slip. It'll give us directions to meet other enchanters and items."

"What?"

"You didn't think we were the only ones did you?"

Wally thought for a moment. It wouldn't make sense to write a book on it if only one person could be it. But why did it come to him.

"It came to you because it clarifies that you are now my item," Jinx explained looking at the paper. She stood for a moment reading it over.

"Hey Damion, Diego. It looks like you'll get to go to Europe this year."

The twins looked up.

"¿En dónde está?" asked Diego. Jinx smiled.

"We're going to Spain."

"Spain? I have classes in a week! And the Young Justice…," Wally ranted.

"Won't need to know. You're a titan first. And my boyfriend," said Jinx.

"Yeah, even though I don't remember any of it," he said. His head felt heavy. He closed his eyes.

"_So you think we lost him?" asked Jinx._

"_Don't worry, my Uncle would never look for us here."_

"_Perfect spot for this," she said leaning in. Wally wasn't quite sure what she was doing until he felt her soft lips on his. His ears burned red._

His face felt hot. He quickly looked away. His skin was covered in a green light. He was back to normal. He looked back at Jinx.

"So why would the speedy twins here be coming?" he asked.

"Oh, even though they were born and raised in Guatemala, they are highly respected as European heroes too. Because they do save people and because they are so polite."

Wally stared.

"Them? Polite? Are you kidding me?" he questioned. After meeting this energetic duo he couldn't believe that snobby Europeans thought they were polite little boys.

"That and the fact that they have train passes for a European monorail. It's very handy to have them come along," Jinx said with a smile. Wally gulped. He was half tempted to call his Uncle and let him know what was going on. But the other half felt attracted to this dangerous if caught experience. He probably couldn't get away even if he tried either.

"Alright. But only if you can get me out of school," he said to everyone.

"Are you kidding? We un-enrolled you yesterday. You are now home or titaned schooled," said B sitting at in a chair with his stomach going as far as it could go.

"Oh okay. To Spain it is," said Wally giving up the argument. He wasn't sure what would happen next. But he knew it wouldn't be without the people he saw in front of him.

"Jinx. A word," said Cyborg. Jinx left the room with him.

Jinx's POV

"What?" she asked.

"His memories. They aren't there."

"I know. He doesn't remember."

"No. I looked at the computer and I mean they don't exisit. Well except for a few bits here and there but…"

"What are you saying?"

"His memories were stolen."

Wally's POV

"A la tierra de nuestro antepasados," said the twins excitedly.

**¡Nosotros no necesitamos a un guardián!-** **We don't need a babysitter!**

**¡Nosotros no somos pintas cuartas!- We are not quarter pints!**

**¿En dónde está?- Where's it at?**

**A la tierra de nuestro antepasados- To the land of our forefathers**

**Well folks I'm not dead. I did update. So I hope you review. **

**Mas: Sí. Ella no está muerta... todavía**

**What do you mean I'm not dead yet? Holy crap!**


	11. Chapter 11

Wally sat uncomfortably in his seat. It wouldn't be long before the plane took off with Jinx, Damion, Diego and himself. Wally sat in the chair tapping his foot impatiently. He wasn't used to not being able to move around. At least he had a window seat so he wasn't just confined to the inside of the plane. Damion and Diego were being their goofy selves. But Wally couldn't believe they weren't claustrophobic. Because his uncle was one. His grandfather was one. And he was one too. But how did they stand it? Was it because they were always near one another? He felt someone squeeze his hand.

"It'll be alright," comforted Jinx. She had her civilian wear on. She looked very pretty. Her pink eyes hidden by her sunglasses. Funny enough they looked like Robin's. Who probably noticed he was missing. After all they were close friends. Or were they?

Mount Justice

Robin and the team all walked up to see their mentors. Superman had shown up for Superboy. Megan ran up and hugged her uncle. Artemis gave a one armed hug to Green Arrow. Kaldur bowed to Aquaman. Conner gave Superman a look and Robin nodded to Batman. Flash however was tapping his foot impatiently. Wally hadn't shown up yet. And Flash hadn't seen him in two weeks.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," said Martian Man-hunter.

"He better be."

Robin thought for a minute. He was supposed to return back to the mountain yesterday from his trip to Guatemala. And Wally was one to at least call in if something stupid was holding him up. He remembered when he had gotten a call from him saying that the quarter pints weren't cooperating and he'd need more time. Now Robin couldn't recall when this was from. It was like it was from the void that he called the forgotten part of his memory. He had once tried to ask Batman about it, but he gave a grave look and said to just try and ignore it for now.

"I think he's still in Guatemala," said Kaldur.

"What's he doing in Guatemala?" asked Batman. He gave a dark look.

"Didn't you send him there?"

"No."

Everyone's face held some sort of grief. Why was the young speedster still gone? And why did he lie about saying that Batman knew?

Plane.

Wally was up in the air before he knew it. He thought about how it would've been if they had taken the taxi. Smaller but more comfortable. But it was in for repairs. Which explained the plane they were on. Wally closed his eyes. He thought about how his life was changing so fast. Almost too fast for the fastest boy alive. But it wasn't bad. He enjoyed Jinx's company, and the twins were like the little brothers he always wanted.

Smaller and more energetic versions of himself. He thought about how his team would react if they met the twins. They were a bit overbearing.

"Cause que salgamos... En un avión a reacción... No sepa cuando regresaremos otra vez...!"

"Shut up!" Jinx yelled back to them. Somehow or another, He and Jinx were sitting up front and the twins were sitting in the back. Wally snickered. Jinx acted like the older sister they needed. She was almost like a harsh tongued Robin. She sighed as she pulled out a magazine.

"Try and sleep," she said.

"Why?"

"It's a long trip. When we land we need to get to the convention of enchanters."

"Can you tell me more about this?"

"It's tricky."

"We've got plenty of time."

"Okay. Well as you know I'm an Enchantress and you're my item. The convention is basically a big training period. The older or more experienced Enchanters and Enchantresses take the younger ones aside to teach them to control their powers fully."

"So what would I be doing?"

"You would get training from older items."

"Do they all have…" 

"Have what?"

"The mark," he said pointing at the rose.

"Every set had a mark. But none of them will have a matching mark with us. That is how I was able to identify you as my item."

"So…?"

"So it means that you have a one of a kind…"

"Tatuaje mágico," said a voice behind them. Wally and Jinx jumped to see the twins right behind them.

"Get back to your seats!"

"¡Pero medio el avión es vacío!"

Wally tried hard not to laugh like the other passengers on the plane did. The plane was in the air as Jinx tried to catch Damion and Diego who were doing extreme seat hopping. He thought about helping her but he wasn't too good with high aviation. He'd let her handle this one.

**Cause que salgamos... En un avión a reacción... No sepa cuando regresaremos otra vez...-** **Cause we're leaving... On a jet plane... Don't know when we'll be back again...**

**Tatuaje mágico- Magical Tattoo **

**¡Pero medio el avión es vacío!-** **But half the plane is empty!**


	12. Chapter 12

With all the excitement created by the twins and Jinx (and even Wally who got involved when they ate his snacks), they were tired to say the least when they landed. The twins were laughing though. Wally noted how tired Jinx looked. He felt like he wanted to carry her somewhere she could sleep. And then lock up the devious little twins so they wouldn't go crazy. But he stood, holding Diego under one arm. Jinx had Damion.

"So where to?" asked Wally who wanted to get a move on. Jinx looked at him.

"We're meeting up with an Enchanter and his item," she said. Wally tensed involuntarily. Why did he feel so nervous? Jinx looked around the airport until she saw someone. Wally didn't know who, but followed her as she went forward. He was surprised to see the twins not reacting. As if they knew exactly what was going on. And were okay with it. But why were they so calm? They were never calm!

Well, as far as he knew. His head felt fuzzy. He closed his eyes for a second.

"_Who was the idiot who gave them the pixie stixs?" yelled a voice. One large white blur zipped past. A sigh escaped his lips. _

"_And I thought I hid my stash so well," said Wally. A groan came from a girl who tried to catch them._

"_Get them!"_

Okay he had never seen them calm he rationed. Wait…what was that?

"Hola. Fue un rato desde que nosotros le hemos visto," said Diego. Wally looked up to see a guy about his age sitting next to a girl who looked about two years older. The boy looked up and gave an awkward smile.

"You two are speaking _Mexican _Spanish, not _Spanish _Spanish," the boy said. The twins looked at each other. Then they smacked their heads.

"Nos olvidamos," they answered together. Wally smirked.

"What do you mean you forgot?" asked Jinx, "I told you we were going to Europe. Didn't you brush up on the differences between Spain and Mexico?"

"No."

"Really?" 

"Si."

"Ugh," sighed Jinx.

"Well now that the stupidity hour is over can we go?" growled the girl.

"Patience Melanie," said the boy as if he knew exactly where she was going with this. She opened her mouth to complain but he just gave her a look. She closed her mouth angrily.

"Good to see you James," said Jinx. He smiled shyly.

"I see you have found your item. How do you know him?" he inquired.

"He's my amnesiac boyfriend," she said. Wally blushed slightly. He heard the girl, Melanie snort.

"You? A boyfriend? Please," she said with venom.

"Melanie, stop talking," said James. Wally noted she couldn't seem to open her mouth now. And his voice had a slight lit to it. Not really something you would normally notice. But it just stood out.

"You have full control of when you do that now don't you?" asked Jinx. Wally looked at her. Do what? What was she talking about? 

"Oh, no. I've just gotten better. No one can have full control. Because then you would be a person with a robot and that's not what we have here," he said. Wally gave a nervous laugh. He was completely lost.

"What is it Wally?" asked Jinx. He was nervous. What would they do? He wished he was back at the mountain now with Supey and M'gann and Kaldur. He also missed Robin a lot. Heck, he even missed Arty.

"Did you explain the 'vocal' aspect of our abilities?" James asked. Jinx looked away sheepishly. Melanie rolled her eyes and the twins were standing still looking like they had twin telekinesis discussion going on.

"I see," he said standing up. He rolled up his sleeve to show a pair of scissors on his arm. Melanie did the same. The same pair on her arm.

"As you have probably learned, an Enchanter, or Enchantress shares the symbol of their being or their bond with their item. Yours seems to be a rose. So it must be significant to the two of you."

"Why are yours scissors?" asked Wally before he could stop himself.

"Encontraron sobre un corte de pelo," snickered Damion.

"A hair cut?" questioned Wally.

"Yes. But as I was saying, an Enchanter has the ability, with time and trust, to control their item. But contrary to that, items are the ones who keep the Enchanter from becoming power crazy."

Wally blinked. Time was already slow for him, being a speedster and all, but now time seemed frozen. She could control him? He recalled when he couldn't move after she told him not to. What did he get himself into?

**Hola. Fue un rato desde que nosotros le hemos visto.-** **Hello. Been a while since we have seen you.**

**Nos olvidamos-We forgot**

**Encontraron sobre un corte de pelo.-** **They met over a hair cut.**


	13. Chapter 13

Jinx followed James outside much to Wally's discomfort. He didn't like how close they were. Melanie followed with an obvious scowl. Damion and Diego went followed him out, but had a phone call.

"Hola," Damion said into the phone. He nudged his brother. Both looked excited yet slightly annoyed, "Sí... Tendremos razón allí," he hung up and looked back at his brother, "¿Cuán bueno es su japonés?"

Diego shrugged, "きれいな善． ゴジラ？(I don't know how to pronounce for the life of me. Translation at the bottom)

"Sí," Damion said. He and his brother squirmed out of Wally's grip.

"Hasta Luego!" they yelled in unison as they zipped off. Wally stared at the direction they took off in. Asia. Somewhere there.

"Wally," said Jinx trying to get his attention. His head snapped back around. He wasn't quite used to all that was happening. He saw a bus that James and Melanie had already gotten on. He followed and watched as Jinx paid the Euros for the fare. He sat down next to Melanie who was next to James. Jinx sat on the other side of Wally and firmly grabbed his hand. It didn't hurt. It was kind of comforting. The ride had been silent on their part. Other people on the bus talked. They didn't. Wally didn't even know what they would've talked about. The only things he wanted to talk about were this conference (which seemed taboo) or him and Jinx being heroes (which he knew was taboo).

So it was kind of strange when James stood up. Melanie followed suit with a scowl still on her face. Then Jinx followed with an embarrassed smile on her face. Wally stood up quickly once he realized this was there stop. He followed behind them but couldn't help but feel his arm vibrate. They moved so slow. And he was anxious to move on and learn how this was supposed to work out. He felt fingers intertwine with his. Small, dainty, pale hands. Jinx's hands. He slowed down. It was a nice feeling. He had never been able to do this with a girl before. Most shot him down or ignored him. Others used him. This didn't feel like either. Even if he was her item.

"It's okay. I'm a bit nervous too," Jinx said. Her pink eyes staring into Wally's. They followed James and Melanie to a small building. They walked inside quickly. Jinx and Wally followed.

"This is more than we bargained for," Wally said staring in awe. The small building wasn't small at all. It was huge. A multi story complex with plants growing, a large grand staircase. And people gathered together of all nationalities. There seemed to be three groups of people. But Wally couldn't tell what made them separate. Only slight differences separated them. One group the people were always together in pairs. So they stood out. The other two groups were separated by this group, each person standing alone. Melanie walked to one, James to the other.

Jinx and Wally looked up as a man who looked like he was in his forties go onto a stage that was hidden by the crowd.

"Enchanters. Enchantresses. Items of all skill. Welcome. I know many of you hear this speech every year… but there are some people who have never been here so suck it up and deal with it," he said making many of the people from the left group laugh. Wally didn't get it, as was the fact with most people on the right. People who have been here before and those that hadn't? Then what was the middle group?

"Children," he said demanding their attention without trying, "We are here during this time to meet our new brothers and sisters in the trade. We have Enchanters who have their items now. And I see you're not getting along to well…," he gestured to the crowd. So one side there were people like Jinx. So the other side had people like him.

"… And I see a few are getting along quite well. Whether you like or dislike your Enchanter you will not be seeing them a lot now. We know that this is a dark time for those in magical arts with the darkness of the Lords of Chaos looming over us. So we must better ourselves alone" he paused to add emphasis, "before we can truly know what we are capable of together. Therefore, the items will be in the North wing this year. The Enchanters in the Southern. Leading the teaching for the Enchanters this year is…"

A group of people walked to the stage. Four girls. Two boys. All coming from the left.

"Emma, Chris, Kris, Taylor, Rachel, and Athena," he said. Wally smirked at hearing Athena. It reminded him of the smug archer back home. A sudden pang hit him. Home sickness. The mountain really held his family. He felt a hand rub his back. He looked at Jinx and relaxed.

"For the Items," he said dramatically as three girls and three boys walked up, "Anastasia, Jordan, Eric, Sophie, David and…," Jinx had a nervous look on her face, "… Rose. Everyone follow your main teachers and go to your wings."

"Who was that?"

"The director. The oldest Enchanter currently."

"He's not that old," Wally pointed out.

"The other elders were killed by a silhouetted assassin.

**Sí... Tendremos razón allí- Yes… we will be right there.**

**¿Cuán bueno es su japonés?- How good is your Japanese?**

**きれいな善． ゴジラ？****- Pretty good. Godzilla?**

**Hasta luego- See you later**


End file.
